That's How I Know
by intensityENSUES
Summary: CAMP ROCK. Mitchie is unsure about Shane's love for her. How does she know that she loves him? Series of One-Shots based on the song That's How You Know from Enchanted.
1. How Do I Know?

A/N: Hello Fellow Fanfictioners! I am writing this. late. Again. This story is going to be about 8 one shots, all of them based on the song "That's How You Know" in enchanted. SHMITCHIE FSHO. :D. Anyways, I work better with oneshots. I learn that I have these ideas that pop up but they always end up failing in the end. Yucky.  
**Disclaimer:** Si seulement j'avais appartenant Camp Rock et YouTube

Yay for French. ;D

**...**

* * *

"Goodnight, Shane." Mitchie said smiling at the doorstep of her cabin. It was after Final Jam, and the two were done with their canoe ride and Shane was walking her back to her cabin.

"I had a good time tonight." He said with his hands still around her waist.

"I did too." She smiled up at him, her ear to ear grin. "Once again, Good Night Shane. You should leave before my mom, or worse, Caitlyn wakes up and catches us."

"I'll chance it." With that he kissed her and then walked away. She stood there smiling and laughing quietly. Not a second later, Caitlyn opened the door. She glanced at Mitchie's goofy grin knowingly.

"Good evening, Caity! How are you? I myself personally am absolutely great, super fantastic, on top of the world-"

"Gushing?" Caitlyn said, with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Gushing. GOSH HE'S JUST SOOOO AMAZING." Mitchie hugged her arms around herself and started spinning around the room.

"I really should just record this right now and stick it on YouTube for the whole world to see." Caitlyn said, sitting on the edge of her bed, camera at the ready. Mitchie pounced onto Caitlyn, attacking her camera and successfully retrieving it.

"DON'T EVEN DARE." She said.

"All right then you Lovebug. Why don't you get ready for bed then we can talk about your Mr. dreamboat so I don't have to hear all your gushy gushy tomorrow."

Mitchie bounced off to the bathroom with her pajamas and toothbrush and came back about 5 minutes later still bouncy and smiling like she was in a toothpaste commercial. She sat on the edge of her bed getting comfy until a thought rose into her mind.

"Caitlyn…" Mitchie started, her good mood slowly dying down.

"Hmm?" She said, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"How do I know?" Mitchie asked.

"Know what?" Caitlyn put the magazine away, focusing her attention fully on her best friend's concerned look on her face.

"How do I know that he cares for me?" Mitchie spaced out, in deep thought, obviously concerned about the situation at hand.

"Mitchie, you'd have to be insane to think that Shane doesn't care for you. Honestly, just the way he looks at you makes me want to puke with the cuteness you guys have."

"Yeah but…Isn't he supposed to show it?"

"You've only been together for like what…3 hours?"

"Five."

"That's scary that you're counting. But anyways, you'll know. Whenever you have the big ol' grin on your face, you know he did something right. Like you came in bouncing in with that Cheshire Cat smile you had. What did he do?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well… should I tell you?" Mitchie said making Caitlyn want to hear it.

"Meh, I could do without." Caitlyn responded cheekily. Mitchie glared at her. "Fine, go ahead."

"Well, he kissed me." Mitchie said sighing and then squealing and falling back into her bed. "It was so amazing, it was like no one else was there, just me and him in our own little world. It was perfect."

"See, there's something right there that shows that he cares."

"Yeah, but how do I**know** know?"

"You'll know, Mitch. You'll know."

Mitchie smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of Shane.


	2. Little Notes

A/N: Okay, Just a reminder these are a series of one-shots, and they're based on the song by Demi Lovato called That's How You Know (Which was originally in Enchanted). They're probably **not** going to be in chronological order. So if they're married in one part, they might not be in the next, or if they have kids, whatever. It just depends what I'm feeling that day. Got it? It should still be fun and exciting. LIKE PORCUPINES. Okay, My ADD is done. OH AND JUST SO YOU KNOW. I got this TOTALLY amazing shirt at the story today. It was pink. And it has the pink power ranger on it. And it says GO GO POWER RANGERS! Oh, it is SO epic. If you're a Demi and Selena vlog watcher you might get it.

**_..._**

A very tired Mitchie Torres rolled over in her and Shane's king sized bed expecting to find another warm body in the bed with her, but instead found an empty side of the bed.

"Shane, are you home?" Mitchie was used to Shane not being here, but he came home last night and she expected to find him and wake up to him like she used to when they were younger. At age 24 and 26 respectively, Mitchie and Shane were engaged and were in the midst of preparations of the big day. Mitchie groaned, and realized she would have to do another day of working while Shane was off being Mr. Bigshot. When she reached the rather large bathroom, she noticed a little yellow post it note on the mirror. She read it and smiled.

_I'd swim the ocean for you, my beautiful fiancé._

_I left you breakfast on the counter._

_I know you're going to be hungry._

_I love you._

_Shane._

This is exactly why Mitchie loved being with Shane. He would always leave her little notes just to tell her what she needs to do that day. Mitchie loved that he was take just a few minutes every morning to make her smile. She showered, and got ready for the day in the large home that she lived in with Shane. When she was dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a tank top, she wandered downstairs towards the kitchen to accept her breakfast that Shane had made for her. When Mitchie lifted the lid that covered her breakfast, she broke out into laughter as she saw that Shane had made her two eggs, pancakes, and bacon. What made Mitchie laugh was the fact that Shane had organized everything to look like a smiley face.

"Shane Grey, you never cease to amaze me." Mitchie sat at the table and turned on the small TV and was content watching Hot Tunes while eating her breakfast. Apparently a young starlet by the name of Hayley Cyprus has had some kind of scandal with a nude photograph. Another star by the name of Ashlin Tinsel recently had plastic surgery, and the whole world was blowing up about it. Mitchie rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the two announcements and switched the TV off once she finished her breakfast. As she went to rinse off her plate in the sink, she noticed another yellow sticky note on the bottom of the plate.

_Finished all ready? _

_You really must have been hungry then._

_I don't blame you._

_I'll be home for lunch so we can talk about the wedding._

_Three more weeks, Mitch._

_I love you._

Mitchie smiled as she put the stickie note on the fridge like she did with the other one. As she finished washing dishes she sighed as she plopped onto the couch in the family room. She sighed as she started on some wedding planning stuff. As she filled out the seating charts for the reception, she didn't notice how long it took, and how much time has passed as she began penciling in names in the little circles. Mitchie began to grow tired, and soon she fell asleep with the binder still in her lap.

Shane was glad to come home after a long day of song writing with Nate and Jason. He was going to surprise Mitchie on the day of their wedding with a special song he wrote for her. He hoped it was a big surprise for her. "Mitchie?" He called through the house to see if she was home. "Mitch, are you home?" He wandered into the family room to see her lying on the couch, the wedding planner binder lying on her chest. He chuckled and grabbed a little yellow post it note and scrawled something on it before sticking it on her forehead and sneaking back up to their room to check on some other details for the wedding.

Mitchie began to stir a few minutes later and she slowly got up, and realized that something was obstructing her vision. She groaned, and peeled off the little note that was on her forehead.

_I see you're tired._

_That's normal._

_I'm upstairs in the office if you need me._

_I love you._

Mitchie smiled realizing that Shane was probably home from work, and decided to go find him. She found him in the office, but for them was more filled with music equipment then an ordinary office. She heard Shane singing a song she never heard before.

"_…she had the most amazing…smile…"_ She opened the door slightly, and he immediately stopped. "Mitch, are you there?" She poked her head a little farther, and she laughed to see that he had a yellow stickie on his forehead.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Thank you for your happy breakfast. And the little notes, made it just that much better. And what is this note on your forehead?" Mitchie walked closer to read it and it just said simply "MITCHIE" on it. "Why is this on your forehead, babe?"

"It's there because, Mitchie Torres, you are always on my mind."


	3. Flowers

A/N: Okay, this story is set when Mitchie is a Senior so she would be about 18 and Shane about 20. Bee tee double you, I'm writing the author's note before I write the actual story. Trust me, this one's going to be FUN…for me at least. Ruining Mitchie's day to a billion little pieces. Muhahahaha. You're probably all just like "…wtf is this girl on…" -After writing the story- This story was EPICLY fun to write. It was just like FWITCHA fun. I didn't stop writing until I finished. It was great. If you're wondering what song Shane is singing, I advise you to do some research. It's not that hard. HAVE FUN.

**...**

Mitchie woke up with a throbbing sound, her brain pulsing against her cranium and the fact that her alarm clock was blaring. She groggily switched it off, as she slept longer, trying to get her headache to subside. Mitchie knew why her brain was suddenly giving her such problems, it was _that_ time. For those of you who don't understand what Mitchie is going through, you will know in a few minutes.

"Mitchie! Get up before you're late for school!" Connie yelled from downstairs.

Mitchie rolled over and realized that a huge ache that felt like someone stabbing her had started in her lower stomach and her head was throbbing more immensely. "Unghh… I HATE THIS." She groaned as she got out of bed, but didn't make it far as she curled up on the floor in fetal position. "What did girls do to you?!" Mitchie screamed to the higher power above her. Mitchie fell asleep on the floor of her room for even longer, trying to get the pain in her stomach (well not technically her stomach…) to subside. When Mitchie woke up, her head and her female parts were feeling much better when she looked up at the clock which glowed back at her saying 8:15, when school started at 8:20. "SHIT!" She scrambled as fast as she could, getting all her books together and getting dressed at the same time. Knowing it took 10 minutes to run to school, she had to sprint in flats and skinny jeans to school and make it in 5 minutes without getting detention. She ran as fast as she could the whole way, carrying her backpack. She busted through the doors at 8:19 and she ran up to the second floor to her homeroom class. As she went to grab the door, the bell rang, and it locked closed.

"DAMN IT." She said as she let the back of her head as she hit the wall and she slowly slid down till she was fully sitting. "Today is going to suck…" Mitchie knocked on the door, her teacher opened the door. "I'm so sorry Mr. Turner, I woke up really late, and I wasn't feeling well this morning and my Mom couldn't-"

"Save it Ms. Torres. You can explain in detention." Mitchie groaned, taking the little yellow slip of paper and went over to her seat, trying to ignore the headache that was slowly starting to come back.

Next class period didn't help Mitchie either. She had a big test in AP Calculus the day before, and she studied hard and she hoped she did well. When Ms. Bravine handed her test back that giant red D- was glaring her back in the face. "Mitchie, you're going to have to get your parents to sign this. You were doing so well, but I don't know what happened." When Mitchie looked over her test again, she realized she studied the wrong chapter.

"Ugh. This day can't get any worse."

Oh, but it did.

When she went into gym, she saw that someone had flipped her gym lock backwards so she couldn't open it. She had a pop quiz in anatomy class that she totally bombed (in a bad way), and by the time she got to lunch all she wanted to do was talk to Shane and go home and sleep. When she dug for her cell phone in her bag, she realized she left it at home in her morning frenzy. "This is possibly the worst day of my LIFE." She just rested her head on the lunch table until Sierra came by.

"Mitch, are you allright? You don't look so hot…"

"Everything's going wrong today." Mitchie grumbled, not moving her head off the table.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked, rubbing small circles on her back. As Mitchie restated the day's events, Mitchie started crying, for one, because her day was full of suck, and because her hormones were all out of whack due to the fact that her estrogen levels were higher at this time of the month.

As she sobbed the end of her story she said "and to make it worse, I forgot my lunch AND I don't have money to take the bus home. All I want to do is curl up in bed and talk to Shane!!" She sobbed the last part so loudly that the entire cafeteria stopped and looked at her. Sierra shouted some lame excuse to the entire student body of North Valley High.

"Mitch, if you're not careful, you might spill your secret."

"I don't even care right now," she sobbed. "I just want to see him, or talk to him at least." Sierra gave her best friend a small smile and rubbed her back more, knowing that she could do _something_ to help her best friend. When the bell rang Mitchie groaned and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey look at the bright side, two more classes left before you can call Shane."

"Two more classes from hell…" Mitchie groaned gathering her books when she noticed one crucial book missing from her pile. "DAMN! I forgot my language arts book at home and," she groaned. "It had all my notes in it." She trudged to her Literary Arts class by herself. Ms. Mitchelson started yelling at Mitchie about the importance of being prepared and keeping her notes and papers organized. Once she was done with her rant, Mitchie laid her head down on her desk breathing slowly, trying not to cry. Once class ended, Mitchie burst through the door, trying to calm herself down. She went to her locker to put some books away, and taped in her locker door was a picture of her and Shane at Camp Rock. Both of them were laughing, looking at each other like no one else was there but her and him. She smiled, feeling slightly better after her day of epic failure.

"One more class and detention and we can call it quits, Torres." Mitchie said mumbling to herself as she grumpily walked to her Economics class. She sat through the class in a daze, watching students present their projects to the class, counting down the minutes until she could leave.

"Mitchie, it's your turn to present." Mitchie snapped back into reality, and gaped at her teacher.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Evans, but I absolutely cannot present today." Mitchie said, stuttering and on the verge of crying.

"Would you like to explain why?"

"I'd rather not state it in front of the entire class. Can I explain after class, and go tomorrow?" Mitchie's eyes pleaded to her teacher, who caved in.

"All right. You better have a damn good explanation, Ms. Torres." Mitchie was relieved that Mrs. Evans cut her some slack. The other students who had to present today, glared at her and was giving her the cold shoulder for the rest of the class period. Once it was over, Mrs. Evans went over to Mitchie's desk.

"Are you having one of those days, Mitchie?" She asked, sitting down in the desk next to Mitchie.

"Mrs. Evans, I'm having the worst day of my life." Mitchie replied, putting a notebook into her backpack.

"Would you care to explain? I have time." Mrs. Evans folded her hands patiently waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, but I don't. I have detention after school." Mrs. Evans gave Mitchie a look.

"You're an A plus student. You've never skipped class, fallen asleep, or done anything of that matter. How could you have gotten detention?"

"Like I said. It's the worst day of my life." Mitchie stood up and walked to the door. "Thanks, Mrs. Evans, for letting me present tomorrow." Mrs. Evans gave her a small smile in return and decided it was best to leave the teenager alone.

Mitchie walked into the dark room that was the detention hall and gave her pass to the teacher in the front desk. Mitchie sat down in a desk in the middle of the room and stared off into space. She would have stayed like that for a while, if it wasn't for a wadded up paper ball smacking her in the face.

"Damn, you OWNED that chick." Some guy said from across the room. Mitchie just about had it today and she gave a death glare to the two guys communicating. If looks could kill, those two would have been dead before she even looked at them. Mitchie continued trying to relax in peace when another paper wad made contact in her head. Mitchie grabbed the paper wad and walked over to the guy sitting in the desk a couple feet away from her.

"Do you think it's funny, punk? Because I swear to a higher power if you hit me one more time I will rip your limbs off limb by limb until you will slowly have to bleed to death with NO ONE around to hear you." The guy sat in terror at Mitchie's furious face and folded his hands and put them in his pockets.

"I-I-I'll s-stop…" He stuttered.

"How about you?" She said whipping her head around and boring holes into his friend's head.

"Damn, someone forgot to take her Midol today…" He murmured, but loud enough for her to hear. Mitchie stomped over across the room and pinned him up against the wall.

"What did you say?" She said, her elbow almost cutting off the passage of his airways.

"I said I'll stop. I'll s-stop." He said gasping for breath.

"That's what I thought you said." She said smiling in triumph. When the teacher came back from his "bathroom break", the two boys were sitting quietly, and Mitchie was closing her eyes and listening to the stillness of the room.

"You three may go." The teacher said releasing them. Mitchie bolted out of the classroom and out of the school. She walked home slowly, savoring the peacefulness from her hectic day, when it started to rain.

"You really do hate me, don't you?" She screamed to the sky, as the rain poured down on her. Mitchie started running faster to her house, but as she reached her front porch, she slipped in a puddle and fell and then everything went black.

_Mitchie was laying in a field at Camp Rock, just her and Shane._

_Shane was singing her a song, it was a song she's heard before._

_But she loved it all the same._

You're my, my, my true love

My whole life,

Please don't throw that away…

_It was that song that he wrote for her the second year of camp._

_She'd never forget that._

_She felt some slight pressure on her hand, and then she heard noises._

"Mitchie, please wake up, Honey."

_Mitchie didn't know what was going on.  
She was content staying here with Shane, in the field by the lake._

"Mitch, wake up."

Mitchie's eyes fluttered open, and was in a haze as she tried to sit up.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice cracking from the misuse of her vocal chords.

"You're in the hospital sweetie. You slipped and fell on your head, but you seem like yourself now." The doctor came in and asked her some routine questions.

"Michelle, do you know what today's date is?" The doctor asked, shining a bright light in her eyes. "March 13, 2010? Please, call me Mitchie. Michelle sounds like such a stuffy name."

"Oh, she's fine." A deep voice came from the hallway. Mitchie was blinking rapidly, trying to get the spots away from her eyes after the doctor basically blinded her with his little special light.

"Shane…" Mitchie said, trying to get up, but realized her foot was weighed down. "Woah, whaddya know. I have a cast." Shane came over by her bedside and smiled.

"So, I heard someone was having a grey day." He said kissing her on her forehead.

"You're off from your tour, why are you here?" Mitchie asked, astonished that he was here from across the country.

"Your Mom called and said you were in an accident, I had to come see you to make sure you're okay. I got you these." He gave her a bunch of flowers, with a giant sunflower in the center. "Sunflowers will make any gray day better."

"Oh, I don't mind having a Grey Day when I get you to come see me from across the country." Shane leaned down to kiss Mitchie on the lips.

"I'm going to say something rash in a few minutes." Mitchie said hugging Shane, and trying to avoid getting the IV cords tangled around him. Shane nodded in approval.

"Can I get your autograph on my cast?!" Mitchie said in the best fangirl impersonation as she could.

"Anything to make your day better."

"You made this the best day of my life, Shane."


	4. Hold You Close

**A/N:** So While I was Gone I TOTALLY got to go to a Burning Up Tour CONCERT. -Fist Pump- It was AMAZING. I cried during This Is Me. I was like in heaven. What else was keeping me from writing...OH YEAH. I was working at a theatre for my summer job thingy ma jigger...yeah. So...here's the next oneshot. BTW...andy would be the cutest baby like EVER.

**_..._**

Shane drove anxiously, with a bouquet of flowers in the back seat of his car, cursing the Los Angeles traffic for keeping him from going to home to be with his wife and child. Shane turned up the radio, to find out that a classical song was slowly coming through the speakers. He leaned in the backseat to grab a CD case, but ended up grabbing a teething ring instead. Shane couldn't help but smile. He still wasn't used to being a father, seeing as he's only been one for about 3 months now. But still, he wasn't used to his Audi being covered in well…baby supplies. It didn't matter to him though, because he loved every minute of it. As traffic slowly began to inch forward, his cell phone rang.

"Hey, Mitch, you have to talk fast because there's a cop right next to me, and I can't find my headset." He said talking into his cell phone.

Mitchie on the other line, was cradling baby Andrea Grey on her hip and balancing her phone between her ear and her shoulder. "Well then Mr. Superstar, I guess I'll just have to wait till you get home."

"No Mitch, what is it?"

"I just was wondering when you were coming home. I miss you that's all. And I don't remember the last time I was out of the house."

"Well, traffics being a pain in the ass right now, and don't worry. I have a plan for you tonight." Shane said on the other side, his car still barely inching forward. "That is if I ever get the hell out of this traffic."

"Shane, what have I told you about keeping the profanity to a minimum?" Mitchie said, repositioning her daughter so she was in a more comfortable position.

"Sorry Mom. I forgot." Mitchie smiled at Shane's response.

"That's right, Daddy-o. Now get home as fast as you can, I haven't seen you since lunch." Shane glanced at the clock.

"Sweetie, that was three hours ago."

"I know. I miss you. I gotta go, Andy needs to be changed. So I'll see you when you get home?"

Shane glowed, just thinking about being able to come home to a beautiful daughter and a wonderful wife. "Indeed I will. I think I hinted before, but I have a surprise for you."

"I can't wait. Goodbye Shane."

"Bye Mitch."

After Mitchie got off the phone with her oh so loving husband, she brought her 3 month old daughter up to the nursery to change her diaper. Mitchie immediately clicked into her maternal instincts once Andrea was born. She was a natural at all the things that she did, and it frustrated Shane slightly because he was used to being the one who got things right away. As Mitchie finished dressing Andy in a 

clean new diaper and a new shirt, she brought her downstairs with her to the living room where they both laid on the couch watching an educational program. Mitchie didn't remember much, because she soon fell asleep with Andy laying on her chest, who was also asleep.

Shane finally exited the freeway to his house in Los Angeles, where he was just aching to see his wife and daughter. When he entered his extravagant home, he heard the TV going on but not much else.

"Hello? Daddy's home." Shane said as he called through the large house. When he entered the living room, he couldn't help but smile at the picture he saw before him. His wife was laying on the couch, her brown wavy hair was spread out on the pillow, and her navy dress rumpled from moving around the house. What made the sight adorable, was Shane and Mitchie's three month old daughter curled up on her mother's chest, her brown curly hair peeking out from under a blanket. Shane quickly snapped a picture in his phone, and then reluctantly took Andy from her mother's chest.

Andy woke up when being picked up by her father, and she yawned sleepily, opening her big brown eyes. "Good Morning Andy! I'm sorry Daddy woke you up, but we have to get ready to drop you off at Uncle Nate's place. You're going to have lots of fun with him while Mommy and Daddy have some us time." The little girl blubbered nonsense, since she barely understood her father's words. "You hungry, Andy? Is Daddy's little girl hungry?" Shane asked her affectionately carrying her into the kitchen. He placed her in her high chair and made a warm bottle for her.

Meanwhile in the living room, Mitchie began to stir. She noticed there was an absence of heat from her chest and she immediately bolted up. "Andy!" She got off the couch and started to look for her in the living room. "ANDY! ANDY WHERE'D YOU GO?!" Mitchie was absolutely frustrated that she had lost her own child, and was running through worst case scenarios that went through her head and sat in the middle of the living room, bawling. "ANDY!"

Andy heard a noise in the other room, and started crying to get her Dad's attention. Shane immediately went over to the high chair and picked her up. "Aww, baby what's wrong?" Andy quieted down, and Shane heard a call coming from the living room. When he walked in, he saw Mitchie sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor, her blue cotton dress wrinkled and rumpled, and her hair a mess. She was obviously crying.

"Andy, why don't we go over and see what's wrong with Mommy?" At the sound of Shane's voice, Mitchie's head automatically snapped up to see Shane holding Andy.

"Shane, I am a terrible mother." She said sobbing as she sat in the middle of the floor still. Shane walked over to Mitchie with Andy in hand and he sat down next to her. Andy was wriggling out of Shane arms and was crying. Mitchie automatically grabbed her and took a pacifier from the couch behind her and popped it into her mouth and started humming to her.

"You say you're a terrible mother, but two seconds of her crying and you already know what to do. Mitchie, you are a wonderful mother, and a wonderful wife and I am so glad that you are here with 

me." Mitchie glanced up at her husband, her eyes watering and smile forming. "I have a surprise for you tonight. You get a break from being the super mom that you are, and tonight is just going to be about you and me." Shane said, pulling Mitchie onto his lap and whispering in her ear.

"What about Andy?" Mitchie asked, getting up and placing Andy in her bassinet.

"Nate and Caitlyn are coming over to watch her. Babe, we haven't been out in so long, I just wanted to spend time with you. Just me," he came up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. He whispered in her ear, almost silently. "And you." Mitchie's knees buckled as Shane held her in his arms for a good minute.

"All right. I guess we can go out tonight."

"It's not an 'I guess' it's a 'we will' go out tonight." Shane said turning her around so he was facing her.

"Fine. I should go get dressed then." Shane kissed her on the forehead as she left his arms. He took Andy with him upstairs into the nursery to pick out some stuff to bring to Nate and Caitlyn's. Andy lay on the floor on her back, playing with the shiny toys above her. Shane was interrupted from his packing for Andy when Mitchie knocked on the doorway to the nursery.

"Is this too much?" Mitchie was dressed in a halter black strapless dress, with a cream ribbon around her waist, with her hair up in a half ponytail and with very natural looking makeup. Shane dropped whatever he was holding and just stared at her, gawking. Andy rolled on our stomach, and tried to reach for Mitchie.

"That's…that's…_incredible…" _Shane was staring at Mitchie like he'd just seen her for the first time in his life. "You look so beautiful." Mitchie blushed, and picked up Andy and went downstairs.

"You should start getting dressed, Shane, if you want to go out soon."

After Shane and Mitchie were all dressed up, all of the baby supplies were packed, and Andy was safely in her car seat, they drove a short ways to Nate and Caitlyn's house to drop off the first born Grey child. Once Andy was dropped off and taken care of, Shane drove his wife quite a long distance, where she soon questioned their destination.

"Shane, where on earth are we going?" She asked, looking out the window only to see darkness.

"A special spot. I reserved it just for us." Mitchie turned and gave him the questioning eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. Just go with the flow." Mitchie smiled at Shane's spontaneity.

"You're just a big ball of surprises today, aren't you Mr. Grey?"

Shane pulled up and parked the car. He got out and opened the door for his wife, being a gentleman still after all these years. After all, chivalry _isn't_ dead…yet. Mitchie curtsied playful and Shane grabbed her hand and led her out in an open field.

"Shane, where are we?" Mitchie asked, confused.

"We are very close to Camp Rock. I found this meadow one time when I was wandering the woods, my second year here. I fell in love with it, like I fell in love with you."

Shane took Mitchie's hand and led her to the center of the field.

"What are we doing here?" Mitchie asked Shane. "There's no picnic or anything…"

"No, I took you out here to dance. Ever since you got pregnant I haven't been able to hold you as close to me as I could. But now that Andy is out of your cute little stomach, there's nothing blocking us from being together." Mitchie smiled at him.

"Babe, there's no music…"

Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie, and held her as close to him as he could, then whispered in her ear…

_You're the voice that's here inside of me, the reason that I'm singing…_


	5. Dedication

**A/N: **So, I wrote this again at like...3:30 in the morning. Only I was up because of my orthodontia problems.  
But I'd rather not discuss that.  
I'm not going to be home for the next week or so, so I'm going to post this to keep you guys happy.  
I'm not going to tell you the song Shane wrote. You can go and research it yourself. I don't like spoon feeding people information they can easily find.  
So you go do that.  
I did not however write that song.  
All the credit goes to the Amazing band (called The M-) I cut it off so you guys can look it up.  
But I did not write it.  
It's too amazing for that to be my writing.  
Kthxbai.  
**...**

Mitchie was _exhausted_. She was 19 years old, and she was getting worked to the bone with college exams. Her body was running on energy drinks and top ramen, and she was absolutely fed up with everyone around her. She was done with school, and she really just wanted to go home. It was 2:30 in the morning, and she was up doing homework, when her phone rang.

"What?!" She snapped into her phone as she answered it angrily.

"I was just going to see how you were, but I guess you're not doing very well." Shane Grey was on the other side of the country away from California in some random state, like New Jersey. Well, not that random, seeing as that was Shane's home town.

"Shane, I really am so tired of school right now, and I just really want to quit." Mitchie groaned putting her head on the desk. "How am I supposed to know if the note is facing the right way?! All that really matters is the frickin circle on the frickin staff!" Mitchie wanted to eat her music theory homework and then regurgitate it just so she can step on it again.

Shane on the other line was absolutely worried about his girlfriend. "Babe, maybe you need a break. Go for a walk, but not by yourself." Mitchie listened to his words, and she knew what has been plaguing her for a while.

"Shane, maybe I don't need a break from school." She said quietly.

"What do you need a break from?"

"I think we need a break from us." Shane was quiet as she said those words. He was stung, and as she said that, everything that he had with her seemed to shatter into pieces. "Shane, answer me."

He stared at the phone like it was Mitchie herself. "You're just going to give up?" He asked finally.

"I'm not giving up on us Shane, I'm just going to focus more on school right now. Life's a little bit hectic for me, and I can't have another distraction stopping me from my school work."

"So I am distraction? I get it. It's okay babe…"

"Shane, I'm sorry." On the other side of the line, Shane held the VIP tickets he was planning on surprising her with for the concert they were performing in a couple of weeks in LA, where she was at school.

"It's all right. I guess. I'll just go now…" And with that Shane hung up the phone.

And Mitchie couldn't help but feel guilty.

_**4 Months Later**_

Mitchie was _ecstatic_. She finally got into the swing of college life, she got back into shape, replacing the freshman 15 with the newly gained, more like loss, of size 5 pants. Everything was going great, she was eating healthy, her grades were up, and her family life was great. There was only one thing missing.

Shane Grey.

In this absence of time, she seemed to have fallen farther and farther into a strange funk that nobody else but Shane could get her out of. She was a workaholic. A health freak. Her friends and her roommate had definitely noticed a difference in Mitchie's behavior, and she wanted to fix it.

Shane was a hot mess. Ever since Mitchie had started their "time out" or "break", he was in the worst funk of his life. He missed everything about her. He missed the way she would call him just to say she can't talk. She missed the touch of her hair and her bright, charismatic smile. She missed the way that she would paint her nails with witeout when she was incredibly bored.

Shane Grey was a really messy hot mess.

In the 4 months that they have been apart, he's written approximately a fourth of a song. Nate was complaining that he wasn't enthusiastic enough, not putting enough energy into it. Shane's response was, "I don't have any energy. My life doesn't want me."

Sometimes Nate and Shane would have conversations where all Shane would do was talk, and Nate would just listen. Sort of.

"Nate, she had it all figured out."

"I know, Shane."

"She had the most amazing…_smile…"_

"I know, Shane."

"She made me change. And she doesn't want to stay with me?"

"I know, Shane."

"Oh, I just want to be in her arms, things were so much better when I was with her…"

"I know, Shane."

Shane just stood there thinking for a second. Then immediately smiled.

"I'm going to win her back. If she's doesn't want to get back with me, well, it's worth a shot."

"I know, Sha- wait what?!" Nate looked up from his laptop.

"I just wrote a song." Shane said smiling and ran to the back of the bus to continue writing his song. Nate stared at the end of the bus where Shane just disappeared, anticipating for a question.

"When are we going to LA for the tour?" He asked, popping his head out.

"Thursday." Nate replied.

"YES. What's today?"

"Monday."

Shane smiled. He had a lot of work to be done.

Mitchie was a lonely, healthy and smart girl. She stared at the web cam on her mac book, debating whether or not to start a conversation back up with Shane, but it didn't matter because he started it before her.

**CookieCutterPopstar**: Hello there pretty girl, how long has it been since I last talked to you?

**And Mitchie Says:** Too long. I was debating whether or not to start a webcam with you.

**CookieCutterPopstar: **Well, I have a surprise for you. It's a present.

**And Mitchie Says:** Shane, remember, we're still on a break.

**CookieCutterPopstar: **That doesn't mean you're still not my best friend. I got you VIP tickets and passes to this Thursday's concert near your school.

**And Mitchie Says: **Are they going to be at will call?

**CookieCutterPopstar:** As always. I'll see you then.

After her conversation with Shane, her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies and her heart was beating so fast. She knew for a fact, that she was still in love with Shane Grey.

Thursday night rolled around, and Connect 3 were in the back warming up and preparing for a kick butt concert. Shane looked in the mirror to check to make sure everything was all right, then called will call.

"Hey, it's Shane, did she pick up the tickets yet?"

"Yes, she did. She's in the arena right now as we speak Mr. Grey."

"Fantastic. Thanks Diane."

Shane was definitely going to win back his girl tonight…or he hoped he did.

Mitchie was there, front row, watching Shane, Nate, and Jason do their thing, in their zone. She'd never seen them this energized or so pumped to do a show. Sure, she's seen plenty of their concerts since she started dating Shane, but this one was by far the most energized. The loud music and the bright lights were suddenly dimmed, and there sat a piano in the middle of the stage with Nate in the background. Jason was on the side ready to play guitar, and there Shane sat center stage with his guitar.

"Allright, this is a new song I wrote recently about a girl. I miss her a lot, and I just want her to know, that this one is for her. I love you Mitchie."

Nate started playing a few notes on piano, a soft quiet intro, and then Jason played guitar with it suddenly. After a few seconds, Shane started playing and singing.

_There was a new girl in town.  
She had it all figured out.  
And I'll state something rash.  
She had the most amazing…_

Shane paused and let the audience use their imagination. Mitchie clearly blushed.

_Smile.  
I bet you didn't expect that.  
But she made me change my ways.  
With eyes like Sunsets, baby.  
And legs that went on for days._

Mitchie looked up to the man that was dedicating this song for her, with thousands of people watching, he wrote a song, and performed it, in front all these people just for her.

_I'm fallin' in love.  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love,  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into,  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms…_

The band ended the song, and the crowded erupted into applause, and Mitchie had tears pouring out of her eyes. Shane scanned the crowd, amazed by the response to this one song he wrote for his Mitchie, and was glad that no one noticed who she was.

Backstage, Shane was swigging down a bottle of water, and a red bull.

"Red Bull is bad for the voice." A soft, quiet voice told him from behind.

"But you don't really care." He said immediately turning around. Mitchie launched into his arms in a sweeping hug and kissed him.

"I've missed you."

"Oh you have no idea, babe." Shane savored this moment, where Mitchie was just here, in his arms finally. Shane Grey, had won his girl back.


	6. Favorite Color

**A/N**: SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated this story for a long time, well because this chapter was really hard to write. I don't know why. But once again, I wrote this kinda late at night, but my biffle Lily proofread it this time, so there shouldn't be as many stupid mistakes. I might not post for a long time again, because school is starting up soon and I still have like...a lot of summer reading to do, and I have marching band camp (puhFAIL) for the next two weeks, so I'm going to be really busy. If you read my profile, you'd know that this is not a priority for me.

**...**

Shane was tired of looking at colors. For the last three hours, all he heard about was "Emerald" or "Forest" or even "Chartreuse".

"Shane, what do you think of this shade of green?" Mitchie asked holding up yet another fabric sample that looked identical to the one that she held up five minutes prior.

"Mitch, that looks exactly the same as all the other ones you picked. Can't we just go with gray ties and gray vests? I mean, you're becoming a Grey after all, it's sort of symbolic." Shane said, pointing at his only choice that he picked three hours ago.

"Shane, I told you already, the brides maids dresses are green, and it would just match if the grooms men wore green also." Mitchie said looking up at him with her brown eyes. "Please, babe?"

Shane groaned and rubbed his temples as he sat down in a chair. "Shane, I thought green was your favorite color." Mitchie said in defense of her choice.

Shane rubbed his temples in frustration. "Yeah, because green is cool. It used to calm me; it's a calming color, until now. If I see another green fabric I might be turning the nearest item puke green." Mitchie politely excused her fiancé's reaction to the sales clerk, and went over to sit next to Shane. "I can't see why you won't just pick gray, honestly." Mitchie stood up and offered her hand to him.

"Let's go get coffee. You need a break."

**...**

"If it means that much to you, you can wear the gray tie and vests. I mean, it goes okay with green." Mitchie said stirring her cappuccino with a spoon.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you would do that for me." Shane looked up at Mitchie, who was smiling, but not as brightly as she did when she was truly happy. "You're not smiling your big cheese smile. What's going on?" Mitchie looked down and sighed.

"I just really wanted everything to be perfect. I just wanted everything to be perfect without us arguing."

"Mitchie, we're human. We argue, but then we get over it. I love you too much to not marry you over some silly little thing like a tuxedo." Shane said holding her left hand on the table. She grinned brightly.

"Thank you, Shane."

"I still don't understand what you have against gray." Mitchie's smile faded. As she was about to retort her argument to Shane, four giggly teenage girls came up.

"Hi Shane. We're like totally HUGE fans of you, ohmagawd you have NO idea." One girl said.

"My room is like totally COVERED with your picture and it's just like OHMAGAWD I'M TALKING TO YOU IN REAL LIFE." Another said.

"Will you marry me?" A third one said. At this point Mitchie was fed up with the fan girls, ruining an important conversation that she was having with her fiancé.

"No, sorry. That's my job." Mitchie said standing up and storming out of the coffee shop. Shane, making no attempt to follow her. Shane stayed behind, only half listening to the girls babbling on and on about how they waited "forever" to see them live at a free event. One of the girls noticed Shane's guilty expression for letting his fiancé to get this angry, when she interrupted one of her friends.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, but did we interrupt something?" The short, brunette girl asked.

"Yeah, kind of. My fiancé is all ready mad at me for not picking the color that she wanted for the tuxedo's and she's just kind of upset that our argument got interrupted." He said sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Well, why don't you do something nice for her? Like maybe, pick the tuxedo's she wanted?" The quiet girl asked. Her friends glared at her for trying to rekindle Shane's marriage, but the small girl was confident.

Shane stared at the small girl, who was at least 12 or 13. She had long brown hair with straight across bangs. "You remind me of someone." He said to her, clearly reminded of Mitchie, by her kind personality and gentle nature. "What's your name?" He asked her.

The little girl looked up, with her straight hair swishing slightly and smiled a full watt smile.

"I'm Mitchella.. But my friends call me Mitchie."

**...**

"Caitlyn, it was so idiotic. He kept saying he wanted gray and I told him that I wanted green, because of the olive green accents on all of the brides maids dresses, and my own, but no! I don't understand. Ugh. And then we went to the coffee shop to get some drinks, you know, clear off. But then these fan girls came up and just…UGHH! He infuriates me sometimes." Mitchie said throwing the keys on the counter of Caitlyn and Nate's kitchen counter top. Caitlyn was on the other side, eating her ice cream and listening to her best friend sympathetically.

"If he's so infuriating, why don't you call off the wedding?" Caitlyn said scooping a bit of her Americone Dream ice cream into her mouth. Mitchie snatched the ice cream from her best friend and continued her ranting.

"That would be such a dumb reason to end it! I've been with him for like what…" Mitchie thought for a second.

"Nine ye-"

"Nine years?" Mitchie said interrupting Caitlyn. "All over some fan girls and arguing over green or gray? Honestly, I have more reason to break up this marriage. I'm just a little upset with him right now."

Caitlyn grabbed her ice cream back from Mitchie. "According to you, like, two seconds ago, he INFURIATES you."

"Caitlyn, you wouldn't get it. You're married with a kid and another one on the way."

Caitlyn scoffed. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say Mitchie. I HAVE been through this before, if you don't remember being at my wedding," she said, then in a lower voice, "which might be possible seeing as you got so smashed after the ceremony…but that doesn't matter, these little things are what make you guys, well…you. You have to get passed all the stupid little arguments, because you have for nine years, you'll get over this stupid one too. Now, can you PLEASE stop taking my ice cream? I have to eat it all before Sammy and Nate get home." Mitchie knew better than to keep a pregnant woman from having her craving and Caitlyn said with her mouth full, "Mitchie, get out of my house and go have hot make up sex with your fiancé. You need to get laid or something. You're so uptight."

"Gee, thanks Caity." Mitchie walked to her car just exhausted, and was considering running the idea of eloping by Shane.

But she could wait. Two more weeks.

A little bit longer, and she'd be fine.

**...**

"Today. It's today." Shane said, buttoning the emerald green vest and bow tie on. Nate peeked his head in the door.

"Hey man, ready for your big day?" Nate said, peering in with his gray vest tightly askew.

"DUDE. FIX YOUR TUX YOU LOOK TERRIBLE." Shane said straightening out Nate's tie and vest.

"Hey, chill. It's going to be fine." Shane looked in the mirror again, staring at his reflection. If you told the 17 year old Shane pre-Camp Rock, that approximately 10 years from then that he would be getting married to an average girl with amazing talents, he would have laughed and then "accidentally" spilled coffee all over your shirt. But that was then.

"Hey Shane, you ready to get down there?" Jason said, peeking his head into the little room.

"Let's do this." Shane said, walking out the door.

**...**

Mitchie stood there staring at herself in the mirror.

She was downright _gorgeous._

Her hair was naturally wavy, half of it was up in a bun and the other half down. But that wasn't what was tripping Mitchie up today.

If anyone told her ten years ago that should was going to be married to Shane Grey of Connect 3, she would have laughed, and continued on her jolly old ways of her normal life.

But no, that's not what happened.

As the bridesmaids went down the aisle, one by one, it was like it was a clock, ticking for her turn.

"You ready, princess?" Mitchie looked up at her father, and she nodded.

"I've been ready."

Nothing could prepare Mitchie for the gorgeousness that was the wedding chapel. Everyone was standing up looking at her walking down that aisle, going towards Shane. Everyone was staring at her, and only her.

But she was staring at that emerald green vest and bowtie that Shane, and only Shane was wearing.

Just. For. Her.


End file.
